


Katsuki Yuuri : l'ascension

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, POV Multiple, Reporter/Journalist, Social Media, everyone skates except for Yuuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Katsuki Yuuri: Ascended Fanboy' by DefiantDreams]."Et wow, c'était un sublime Viktor - je veux dire, un sublime quadruple flip exécuté par Viktor." Yuuri grimace et se couvre le visage avec les mains. Morooka lui jette un regard en coin, inquiet, mais Yuuri se reprend bien vite, secoue la tête, et poursuit, "Vraiment, personne d'autre que Viktor ne peut exécuter un quadruple flip aussi parfait. Les autres patineurs essaient, mais il me semble improbable qu'ils parviennent un jour à égaler son niveau - dans l'hypothèse où ils réussissent à ne pas tomber."Ou :Un UA où Yuuri finit commentateur sportif, mais est toujours complètement énamouré de Viktor Nikiforov. Et c'est évident pour tout le monde.





	Katsuki Yuuri : l'ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Katsuki Yuuri: Ascended Fanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629852) by [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite). 



> Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire commence durant le Trophée NHK avant la finale du Grand Prix à Sotchi.
> 
> Elle fait partie de mon challenge d'UA dans le monde de Yuri on Ice! C'était l'occasion d'essayer d'écrire une histoire qui alternait les points de vue, puisque d'habitude mes fics sont écrites en suivant le point de vue d'une seule personne. Oh, et au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, la mise en forme de cette histoire a failli me tuer (parce que réseaux sociaux et commentaires et argh).
> 
> Aussi, un léger avertissement pour ceux que ça dérangerait, mais il y a une brève description d'une crise de panique au milieu, signalée par des ***
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de mes traductions, je ne compte pas les abandonner, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste que parfois je sous-estime le temps qu'il me faut pour traduire haha ^^'
> 
> Je vais partir en vacances à la fin de la semaine, aussi voici une petite histoire (pas si petite que ça au final ^^) pour vous faire patienter un peu, il s'agit de Katsuki Yuuri: Ascended Fanboy par DefiantDreams ! Cette fanfiction avait un format unique que j'avais vraiment envie de vous faire partager ^^ J'avais demandé la permission à l'auteur de la traduire en décembre 2017 et je trouve enfin le temps de la traduire, ah là là je suis leeente !
> 
> Enfin bref, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire qui est drôle et rafraîchissante, par contre vu que je ne suis pas familière avec les réseaux sociaux, c'était tellement galère de trouver des équivalents en français ! Et la mise en page, l'horreur... enfin normalement c'est quand même lisible (même si je n'ai pas le talent de l'auteur original en la matière !) ^^
> 
> Ah aussi, pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas trop lire l'écriture hm... phonétique qui peut parfois exister dans les forums et chats, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça se lise de manière fluide tout en respectant l'esprit de ce genre de commentaires !
> 
> Voilàà, je crois que j'ai à peu près tout dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez et surtout surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça booste ma productivité de savoir que je suis lue ! Kudos sur vous !

"Et  _wow_ , c'était un sublime Viktor - je veux dire, un sublime  _quadruple flip_  exécuté par Viktor." Yuuri grimace et se couvre le visage avec les mains. Morooka lui jette un coup d'œil, inquiet, mais Yuuri se reprend bien vite, secoue la tête, et poursuit, "Vraiment, personne d'autre que Viktor ne peut exécuter un quadruple flip aussi parfait. Les autres patineurs essaient, mais il me semble improbable qu'ils parviennent un jour à égaler son niveau - dans l'hypothèse où ils réussissent à ne pas tomber."

Morooka, heureusement éloigné du micro, se racle la gorge et lance un regard amusé à son co-commentateur avant de renchérir, "Ah, oui, on peut entendre la foule l'acclamer et l'encourager, on peut dire sans se tromper que le public  _aime_  Nikiforov, il est, comme d'habitude, le favori ce soir pour rafler la médaille d'or du patinage individuel hommes."

"Qui n'aimerait pas Viktor ?" réplique Yuuri du tac-au-tac, le regard fixé sur le champion, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Cependant, le connaissant, il sera mort de honte lorsqu'il réécoutera les enregistrements un peu plus tard.

Morooka ne parvient pas cette fois à réprimer un reniflement amusé. "Et maintenant un triple salchow, suivi d'une triple boucle - et oui, Viktor les réussit tous les deux parfaitement avec une réception irréprochable comme d'habitude."

"Et voilà qu'il exécute son dernier quadruple saut prévu, un quadruple lutz ! Il est vrai que la difficulté technique pour amorcer ce saut rapporte beaucoup de points, et oui, peut-être qu'il y a une rotation un peu excessive mais, hé, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis aussi exigeant, alors que c'est quand même un quadruple lutz, l'un des sauts les plus difficiles à exécuter !" s'exclame Yuuri.

"Le point fort de Viktor est sans conteste ses sauts. On a l'impression qu'il était  _déjà_  en train de faire des quadruple flips  _dans le ventre de sa mère_. Au niveau technique, c'est un patineur incomparable," débute Morooka, mais Yuuri l'interrompt vivement.

"S'il est vrai qu'il est très bon techniquement parlant, il ne se réduit pas à cela, loin de là. Viktor obtient toujours des scores très élevés pour sa note artistique et ce n'est pas sans raison. Je suis persuadé que personne ne peut rivaliser avec la musicalité de Viktor et l'intensité de ses interprétations," poursuit passionnément Yuuri, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Viktor.

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire," admet Morooka, sachant mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas contredire Yuuri pendant que ce dernier était tombé dans une transe Nikiforovienne. "Une pirouette magnifique, on ne s'attendait pas à moins pour celui qui a été sacré quatre fois champion, actuellement en train de défendre son titre. Est-ce que Viktor remportera la médaille d'or encore une fois aujourd'hui ?"

"Avec l'avance qu'il a grâce à son fantastique programme court et la manière dont il patine en ce moment, ce serait impossible qu'il n'obtienne pas la première place," répond Yuuri.

"Pas une très grande surprise, Viktor est sans aucun doute le patineur numéro 1 au monde."

"Et voilà Viktor dans sa pose finale et wow, c'est une performance superbe, vraiment ! C'est tellement rare de pouvoir observer un patineur tel que Viktor, qui allie à la perfection technique et émotion dans un combo dévastateur ! Il est vraiment parfait en tous points, des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas tout droit sorti d'un rêve," soupire Yuuri, mélancolique.

Pendant ce temps, Viktor fait le tour de la patinoire et salue la foule, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"Honnêtement, on dirait qu'atteindre ces résultats semble si facile pour Viktor. On peut bien voir que certains patineurs ont du mal parfois, mais cela semble aussi aisé que respirer pour lui," admire Morooka et Yuuri acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Heureusement qu'ils sont hors caméra. Les paroles de Yuuri sont déjà bien assez équivoques comme ça.

"Il faudrait vraiment un événement spectaculairement exceptionnel pour pouvoir le surpasser," renchérit Yuuri. "On ne l'appelle pas la Légende Vivante du patinage artistique pour rien."

"Et on peut voir à présent Viktor attendre l'annoncée de ses scores accompagné de son coach, Yakov Feltsman. Il semblerait que Monsieur Feltsman soit en train de le réprimander comme à son habitude," poursuit Morooka d'une voix forte. Puis les deux commentateurs gardent le silence tandis qu'ils attendent comme Viktor l'annonce des scores.

Les scores sont annoncés. Viktor sourit largement, s'incline et souffle un cœur à la caméra.

"Incroyable ! Si près de battre son record de monde ! Ses scores assurent sa position en tant que vainqueur, et c'est ainsi que Viktor Nikiforov gagne la médaille d'or du Trophée NHK et se qualifie pour la finale du Grand Prix !"

"Je pense que personne n'est aussi excité que moi à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il nous a préparés pour la finale du Grand Prix à Sotchi cette année."

Morooka dissimule un sourire. Non, en effet, songe-t-il, personne ne peut atteindre le niveau d'enthousiasme de Yuuri Katsuki quand Viktor est concerné.

* * *

"Donc, euh, qu-qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le gagnant du Trophée NHK ? Êtes-vous impatient de participer à la finale du Grand Prix à Sotchi ?" lui demande le journaliste sportif japonais en rougissant, manifestement troublé. Il lui fourre le micro sous le nez, cognant son menton et Viktor recule, pris à l'improviste par cet assaut.

Le Japonais (totalement adorable, pense Viktor en son for intérieur) glapit et reprend immédiatement le micro. "Je suis tellement désolé," s'exclame-t-il tout en s'inclinant bien bas.

Viktor sourit. Le jeune homme relève la tête, croise son regard et le sourire de Viktor s'élargit plus encore. Il ne pensait pas ça possible, mais le journaliste réussit l'exploit de rougir encore plus sous l'embarras. Viktor jette un coup d'œil vers la caméra juste à temps pour remarquer le ricanement qu'étouffe le caméra-man.

"Ce n'est rien," ronronne-t-il dans le micro que le journaliste lui tend d'une main excessivement prudente. Viktor songe à flirter avec lui, il en a vraiment envie, mais le pauvre jeune homme semble déjà être sur le point de s'évanouir, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter. "C'est vraiment fantastique d'être ici aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir réussi à surprendre le public avec ma performance, et je compte bien battre mon record à la fin de cette saison."

"Vous avez réussi sans aucun doute," s'écrie aussitôt le journaliste. "Je pense que personne ne s'attendait à un programme libre comme ça. C'était incroyable."

Viktor sourit de plaisir. La sincérité qui imprègne les mots du jeune homme est palpable, bien loin des flatteries creuses des autres journalistes. Lui, au contraire, est spontané. Son admiration pour Viktor est véritable, authentique.

"Merci, cela me rend heureux de savoir que vous avez aimé regarder ma performance." Et parce que ce jeune homme est si mignon et que Viktor ne peut pas s'en empêcher, "Au fait, comment avez-vous trouvé mon programme court ?"

"Je pourrais tomber enceint rien qu'en vous regardant," soupire-t-il et on dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a dit ça à haute voix. Viktor cligne des yeux, interloqué. Wow. C'était vraiment très très flatteur.

Un ange passe. Viktor peut voir le moment exact où le jeune homme réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Il laisse tomber le micro au sol et grimace, horrifié. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre dans les yeux, le temps comme figé. Puis le Japonais se reprend brusquement et déclare à toute vitesse, "On va à présent vous laisser, Viktor. Merci infiniment d'avoir bien voulu répondre à nos questions."

Le caméra-man fait un geste de la main, sûrement pour signaler la fin de la retransmission en direct. Aussitôt après, le journaliste s'accroupit, la tête dans les mains et pousse un grognement.

Viktor dissimule son sourire derrière sa main avant de s'agenouiller à son tour. Il penche la tête, intrigué par les paroles inintelligibles que le jeune homme marmonne dans sa barbe.

"Bonjour," s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. L'autre lève la tête, croise son regard à travers les doigts qui cachent son visage.

"Je suis tellement désolé !" gémit-il. Il ferme les yeux avec force. "Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être celui qui vous interviewerait, que je ferai tout foirer. Viktor-san, je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait subir ce moment embarrassant !"

"Aww," Viktor fait faussement la moue, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Si vous n'étiez pas mon intervieweur, comment aurais-je pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que vous ?"

Interloqué, le jeune homme ouvre de grands yeux. Des yeux d'un brun chocolat magnifique d'ailleurs. Qui le regardent d'un air choqué. "Pardon ?" couine-t-il. Viktor lui répond par un de ses fameux sourires en forme de cœur. Peut-être qu'il y allait un peu fort pour leur première rencontre ?

"Je-je suis désolé, je dois y aller," s'excuse frénétiquement le journaliste. Il se relève rapidement et disparaît bien vite hors de son champ de vision.

Viktor fronce les sourcils avant de se lever lentement. "Aww," répète-t-il, sincèrement ennuyé cette fois. Le caméra-man rigole devant sa réaction.

"Désolé, Nikiforov. Yuuri t'adore, mais je pense qu'être à tes côtés, c'est un peu trop à gérer pour lui pour l'instant."

Viktor fredonne d'un air pensif tandis qu'il vient de repérer Yuuri dans les bras d'un autre patineur, Phichit s'il se souvient bien.

Yuuri, hein ?

* * *

**Golden Skate**

**Sujet** : Trophée NHK 2015 Individuel Hommes Programme Libre

etaaaa

Le programme libre de Viktor est mon favori de cette saison. Pour les programmes courts, mes préférés, c'est ceux de JJ et Chris.

LoveIce

"Posté par  **etaaaa**

Le programme libre de Viktor est mon favori de cette saison. Pour les programmes, mes préférés, c'est ceux de JJ et Chris."

OMG OUI BIEN SUR QUE OUI C'EST JJ C'EST MON GARCON

mais aussi le programme court de chris est super différent de celui de JJ c'est difficile de les comparer

MamaMaria

"Posté par  **etaaaa**

Le programme libre de Viktor est mon favori de cette saison. Pour les programmes, mes préférés, c'est ceux de JJ et Chris."

Franchement, je n'arrive pas à accrocher au programme court de Chris, à aucun de ses programmes en fait. C'est si embarrassant à regarder !! J'ai l'impression de mater du porno.

FigureStop

"Posté par  **MamaMaria**

Franchement, je n'arrive pas à accrocher au programme court de Chris, à aucun de ses programmes en fait. C'est si embarrassant à regarder !! J'ai l'impression de mater du porno."

Looool c'est ton opinion ma vieille, le programme court de Chris, c'est de l'art, tout simplement !!! Du pur sex-appeal, c'est moi qui te le dis.

quadoff

en parlant de programmes courts sexy, je me demandais, vous aussi vous avez vu l'interview de Viktor juste après son programme ?? lol "Je pourrais tomber enceint rien qu'en vous regardant"

possiblecat

"Posté par  **quadoff**

en parlant de programmes courts sexy, je me demandais, vous aussi vous avez vu l'interview de Viktor juste après son programme ?? lol "Je pourrais tomber enceint rien qu'en vous regardant""

tu viens d'arriver toi on dirait. en vrai, je pense que c'est à la fois la meilleure et la pire citation de Katsuki pour l'instant.

lolcat

"Posté par  **quadoff**

en parlant de programmes courts sexy, je me demandais, vous aussi vous avez vu l'interview de Viktor juste après son programme ?? lol "Je pourrais tomber enceint rien qu'en vous regardant""

s'il vous plaît, y'aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait m'envoyer le lien de la vidéo qui fait une compilation de toutes les déclarations d'amour de Katsuki pour Viktor !!!

yummynola

"Posté par  **lolcat**

s'il vous plaît, y'aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait m'envoyer le lien de la vidéo qui fait une compilation de toutes les déclarations d'amour de Katsuki pour Viktor !!!"

bien sûr, darling ! voici la vidéo en question avec ses commentaires sous-titrés

y'a sûrement de nouvelles vidéos qui vont sortir d'ailleurs, avec les programmes qu'il a commentés aujourd'hui et cette fameuse interview haha. Je crois que c'était la première fois que Katsuki interviewait Viktor pour de vrai, d'habitude il commente juste dans l'ombre, il devrait être super stressé.

quadoff

t'as raison, le commentaire "Je pourrais tomber enceint rien qu'en vous regardant" est la meilleure phrase qu'il ait dite, mais franchement, il dit plein de trucs qui sont vraiment pas mal du tout non plus, c'est trop marrant.

est-ce que Viktor sait que Katsuki est super gay pour lui ?? comment vous avez fait les gens pour remarquer l'amour pour Viktor d'un commentateur sportif lambda

dd_skate

Si tu regardes les commentaires de Katsuki sur les performances des autres patineurs, tu remarqueras qu'il est beaucoup plus neutre et technique haha il y a une énorme différence. Il sait ce qu'il dit, cependant, il est très bon comme commentateur sportif. Mais ouais, les gens le connaissent d'abord parce qu'il est meilleur pote avec Phichit. En fait, Katsuki ne devient vraiment passionné que sur les programmes de Viktor et de Phichit.

ruffledturkey

est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au cœur du sujet, à savoir le patinage artistique ? ça ne me surprend pas que Viktor ait gagné, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Crispino gagne l'argent à la place de Christophe

giacome

"Posté par  **ruffledturkey**

est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au cœur du sujet, à savoir le patinage artistique ? ça ne me surprend pas que Viktor ait gagné, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Crispino gagne l'argent à la place de Christophe"

je suis pas inquiète chris brille toujours en finale et puis il s'est qualifié pour la finale du grand prix donc c'est tout ce qui importe. il suffit que chris patine sans chuter pendant la finale et il battra mickey sans aucun problème

katkatkat

"Posté par  **dd_skate**

Si tu regardes les commentaires de Katsuki sur les performances des autres patineurs, tu remarqueras qu'il est beaucoup plus neutre et technique haha il y a une énorme différence. Il sait ce qu'il dit, cependant, il est très bon comme commentateur sportif."

Lol, ça se voit à des kilomètres que t'es à fond sur Katsuki. Ce n'est qu'un fan de Viktor parmi tant d'autres.

meowlord

Hé, Katsuki est super populaire ici au Japon ! En tant que patineur, il a gagné d'importantes compétitions internationales quand il était jeune. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il se soit blessé durant sa première saison en Senior et qu'il ait dû mettre un terme à sa carrière, franchement j'aurais trop aimé qu'il continue.

emeraldcity

"Posté par  **meowlord**

Hé, Katsuki est super populaire ici au Japon ! En tant que patineur, il a gagné d'importantes compétitions internationales quand il était jeune."

c'est sûrement pour ça que Katsuki sait de quoi il parle lol s'il était patineur pro à la base

_Page 50 sur 71_

* * *

"Bordel de merde, c'est quoi cette putain d'expression sur ta tronche," grogne Yuri tandis que Viktor avance dans leur direction.

"Je viens de me faire interviewer par le journaliste sportif le plus adorable qui soit," soupire rêveusement Viktor, puis il secoue la tête. "Il était si mignon. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit aussi présent à la finale."

Yuri lève les yeux au ciel et grommelle, "Crétin."

Viktor lui jette un regard en coin, puis sourit d'un air narquois tout en penchant la tête. "Il avait le même nom que toi, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense -"

"Quoi," le coupe Yuri, soudainement horrifié. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de parler de Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor s'anime en entendant son nom et sourit largement, "Oh ? Tu le connais ? C'est ça, son nom de famille ? Je ne savais pas."

Yuri le fixe d'un air totalement choqué, avant de se reprendre et de secouer furieusement la tête. "Sérieux ? Je pensais que t'aurais déjà entendu parler de lui, c'est pratiquement un meme à lui tout seul dans le monde du patinage artistique," marmonne-t-il. Il déverrouille son téléphone et tape quelque chose dans la barre de recherche de Youtube. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner que Viktor ne le connaisse pas. Après tout, Viktor n'arrivait même pas à faire attention à autre chose que lui la plupart du temps.

**L'amour de Yuuri Katsuki envers Viktor Nikiforov : Compilation**

**[vidéo]**

"Tiens," il crache et il fourre son téléphone dans les mains de Viktor. "Tous ceux qui s'intéressent un tant soit peu au patinage artistique savent qu'il en pince pour toi, c'est dégueulasse. Ils l'ont même surnommé le président d'honneur de ton fan-club."

Viktor ne réagit pas, trop occupé à fixer d'un air fasciné l'écran du téléphone qu'il tient délicatement. Cela peut sembler un peu étrange qu'il soit aussi subjugué par une vidéo qui repasse ses programmes qu'il connaît par cœur, mais, en vérité, ce ne sont pas ses programmes qui sont importants, non, ce sont les commentaires que Yuri veut qu'il lise.

Ces dits-commentaires sont en japonais bien entendu, mais quelqu'un avait eu l'âme assez charitable pour sous-titrer la vidéo en anglais. Elle durait plus de cinq minutes, cette foutue vidéo, et à la place de Katsuki, Yuri aurait été putain de mort de honte vu le nombre de fois où ce dernier s'extasiait sur les programmes parfaits de Viktor ! et ses pirouettes parfaites ! et ses sauts parfaits !

"Wow," murmure Viktor. Yuri renifle de dédain.

"C'est horrible, hein ?"

"Il..." Viktor ne finit pas sa phrase et Yuri penche la tête, intrigué, s'approche de lui. Est-ce que ce sont... des  _larmes_  au coin des yeux de Viktor ?

"Il m'a compris," chuchote Viktor dans un souffle. Yuri s'étrangle avec sa salive. Il regarde Viktor revenir en arrière dans la vidéo et brandir le téléphone sous le nez de Yuri. Ce dernier remarque que le Viktor dans la vidéo porte le même costume qu'aujourd'hui. Ce doit sûrement être le commentaire de sa performance au Trophée de France plus tôt cette saison.

" _Stammi Vicino, que l'on pourrait traduire par Reste près de moi, Stay Close To Me, parle de manque et de désir, mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas l'absence d'une personne chère qui provoque ce manque. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une envie de trouver quelque chose plus que quelqu'un, un désir de trouver, euh, l'inspiration ou l'amour ou de se sentir en vie, quelque chose comme ça ?_ " la voix de Yuuri grésille dans le micro alors que sur les écrans on repasse la performance de Viktor, en attendant que les scores soient annoncés.

" _Oh ? C'est rare de vous entendre parler ainsi. Diriez-vous que son programme manque d'inspiration cette saison ?_ "

" _Non !_ " s'exclame Yuuri, comme si l'idée même était inconcevable. Yuri note du coin de l'œil que Viktor sourit à ça. " _Viktor ne manque jamais de me surprendre. Sa **carrière**  toute entière m'inspire !_" Puis la vidéo passe à un autre des programmes de Viktor. Viktor appuie sur pause, baisse la main.

"Ouais." Yuri fronce les sourcils. "Plein de gens ont dit que t'étais une inspiration pour eux, je vois pas trop pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat."

Viktor soupire. "Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a  _compris_  ce que je voulais transmettre par mon interprétation." Il fait un geste vague de la main, soupire encore.

"Comme s'il m'avait percé à jour."

* * *

"A quoi tu penses ?" demande Chris d'un air curieux et Viktor, affalé sur le sofa dans la chambre d'hôtel de son meilleur ami, lève les yeux.

"Tu es ami avec Phichit, pas vrai ?" lui demande Viktor pour toute réponse. Chris cligne des yeux, pris de court.

" _Oui_ *, c'est un bon ami à moi," acquiesce Chris avec prudence. Le visage de Viktor s'illumine.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais nous présenter, s'il te plaît ?"

Chris penche la tête sur le côté et rit de bon cœur. "Je suis certain que tu peux aller le voir par toi-même et que ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde, mais bien sûr, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Une raison particulière à ce soudain intérêt ?"

"Il est ami avec quelqu'un que je trouve absolument adorable et j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur lui," explique Viktor d'un air faussement nonchalant. Chris écarquille les yeux, puis sourit narquoisement. Il se laisse tomber sur le sofa à côté de Viktor, pose ses jambes sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le laisse faire tout en lui jetant un regard curieux.

Chris s'adosse à l'accoudoir, un sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres, et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres : "Est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de Yuuri Katsuki ?" A ces mots, Viktor se redresse brutalement.

"Tu le connais ?" Le sourire de Chris s'élargit.

"On a patiné ensemble lorsqu'on était tous les deux en Junior," dit-il d'un air désinvolte. Viktor ouvre de grands yeux. "Ses séquences de pas et ses pirouettes étaient incroyables, vraiment. Il avait beaucoup de potentiel. Il est sûrement le seul patineur que je connaisse à systématiquement obtenir des meilleurs scores au niveau artistique que technique - enfin, il était, puisqu'il s'est retiré de la compétition."

"C'était un patineur professionnel ?" répète Viktor, la voix pleine d'admiration et de curiosité. Chris hoche la tête.

"Maintenant dis-moi Vitya, quelles vidéos préfères-tu voir ? Celles de ses anciens programmes ou cette fois où il a commenté ta performance et semblait totalement amoureux de toi ?"

"Ses anciens programmes," décide immédiatement Viktor sans hésitation. "J'ai déjà écouté la plupart de ses commentaires de toute façon."

"J'espérais que tu me dises ça."

* * *

"S'il te plaîîît, viens au banquet avec moi," est en train de gémir Phichit. Yuuri secoue vigoureusement la tête avant de s'enterrer sous les oreillers de Phichit.

"Je me suis déjà suffisamment embarrassé devant Viktor Nikiforov aujourd'hui, donc non merci," grogne Yuuri. Phichit glousse. "Je n'étais même pas censé l'interviewer ! Morooka a pensé qu'il me faisait une faveur."

"Ton commentaire "Je pourrais tomber enceint rien qu'en vous regardant" est en train de faire le tour des réseaux sociaux. Ça ne me surprendrait pas que la vidéo devienne virale d'ici demain," déclare Phichit l'air de rien, et oui, il sait bien qu'il ne l'aide pas du tout, mais c'est tellement drôle de taquiner son meilleur ami.

Yuuri lui jette un oreiller, mais Phichit l'attrape aisément avant qu'il ne percute son visage.

"Mais  _biiiien_ ," déplore Phichit, "je vais y aller tout seul et supporter vaillamment cet ennui mortel. Katsuki, quel homme cruel es-tu." Yuuri le fusille du regard pour toute réponse, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur les coussins. Phichit rit et secoue la tête d'un air amusé.

"Ça te dirait d'aller en boîte après ? J'ai emporté ma fausse carte d'identité juste au cas où," propose-t-il ensuite. Yuuri lève une fois de plus la tête de sa montagne d'oreillers.

"Après le banquet ? D'accord, je veux bien, j'ai besoin d'oublier à quel point je me suis ridiculisé," acquiesce Yuuri au bout d'un moment. Il reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant d'envoyer un regard menaçant à Phichit, "Par contre,  _pas_  de photos cette fois, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon job parce qu'il y a des photos de moi à moitié nu qui traînent sur Internet."

Phichit a un petit rire tout en mettant son portable dans sa poche, "Ouais, ouais. Tu sais que je garde ces photos compromettantes de toi uniquement pour te faire du chantage de temps en temps de toute façon. En toute amitié bien sûr."

"Au fait, ils ne demandent pas leur carte d'identité aux étrangers ici, tant que t'as l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, c'est bon."

Phichit fredonne un acquiescement avant de se retourner et de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur devant son reflet. Il ne fait pas partie du Top Trois des Patineurs Artistiques Les Plus Mignons de Toute L'Asie pour rien.

"Je te vois dans quelques heures ! Prépare-toi pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ?"

Quelques heures plus tard, et Phichit regrette à 100% de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour que Yuuri l'accompagne au banquet.

"Phichit !" roucoule Chris tandis qu'il passe devant leur table. Phichit s'arrête, se retourne vers le Suisse et lui adresse un sourire. Chris lui fait signe de s'approcher et Phichit s'avance, un peu hésitant, vers lui et Viktor.

"Phichit, c'est bien ça ?" Viktor lui sourit, et wow, de près ses dents sont encore plus blanches. Phichit tente de ne pas fixer trop longtemps les dents de Viktor et sourit au champion médaillé d'or. Et c'est vrai que oui, les scores de Phichit et de Viktor n'ont rien à voir. Leur différence de points est de quatre-vingt et des poussières. Phichit n'aurait pas pu le battre même s'il avait exécuté son programme à la perfection, sans son quadruple saut misérable qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à effectuer correctement. Il se secoue mentalement. La prochaine saison sera la sienne. Il a décroché la quatrième place aujourd'hui, ça compte quand même pour quelque chose. Peut-être que l'année prochaine, il se qualifiera pour la finale du Grand Prix et qu'il montrera au monde ce que la Thaïlande est capable de faire.

"Félicitations pour ta médaille d'or," s'exclame joyeusement Phichit tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il regarde Chris et Viktor et sourit, "Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un selfie avec vous ? Mon meilleur ami est vraiment très très fan de toi."

Le visage de Viktor s'illumine à ces mots. Phichit lève son portable pour que la photo soit prise à la hauteur la plus optimale. Chris et Viktor s'approchent de lui et Phichit prend rapidement plusieurs photos. Il baisse son téléphone et passe rapidement de l'une à l'autre, examinant les photos qu'il vient juste de prendre d'un œil expert. Pas mal du tout. Elles rendent même plutôt bien ! Yuuri va en être jaloux. Il ouvre WhatsApp pour envoyer une des photos à Yuuri, agrémentée d'un émoji au sourire narquois.

"En parlant de ton meilleur ami," poursuit Viktor avec aisance, l'air de rien, "Il s'appelle Yuuri, c'est bien ça ? Le commentateur sportif ?"

Phichit, surpris, s'immobilise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton 'envoyer'. A côté de Viktor, Chris, le menton sur les mains, sourit d'un air entendu. Il jette un regard lourd de sens vers Viktor, avant de remuer des sourcils de manière salace.

"Oh, tu le connais ?" demande Phichit avec un temps de retard, un sourire aux lèvres. Viktor lui rend son sourire, l'air béat.

"Oui ! Je ne l'ai rencontré en vrai il n'y a que quelques heures, mais j'ai regardé plusieurs vidéos de lui et je suis vraiment curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui."

Phichit glousse et se couvre la bouche d'une main pour tenter de réprimer son rire. Oh non. Yuuri allait en faire une syncope. "Ses commentaires tu veux dire ? Ouais, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il parle de tes programmes, tout filtre a tendance à disparaître et il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête."

"Non, je veux dire, oui ses commentaires sont adorables, mais je parle surtout de ses performances sur la glace ! J'ai regardé quasiment tous ses programmes depuis ses débuts en Junior, tu sais, jusqu'à sa blessure," continue Viktor d'un air enthousiaste. Phichit hausse les sourcils sous la surprise.

"Ses programmes ?" répète-t-il, soupçonneux et Viktor hoche gravement la tête. Pour autant qu'il sache, presque aucune vidéo de Yuuri alors qu'il était en Junior n'est accessible publiquement sur Internet. Les seules vidéos disponibles sont celles des derniers Championnats du Monde de Yuuri où il avait gagné la médaille d'argent et celle de la finale du Grand Prix où il avait obtenu la médaille de bronze. Sinon la grande majorité de ses vidéos étaient privées, prises par Minako ou Yuuko, l'amie de Yuuri.

"C'est tellement dommage qu'il ait été blessé il y a quelques années. Je jurerai qu'il patine comme si c'était son corps qui jouait de la musique ! Je ne vois pas comment il peut dire que ma musicalité est sans équivalent alors qu'il me battrait aisément en terme d'interprétation et de chorégraphie. Son programme sur Totoro était si mignon !" babille Viktor joyeusement. Le programme sur Totoro... Pourtant, Phichit est à 100% sûr que cette vidéo n'est pas visible sur Internet. La seule façon pour Viktor d'avoir vu ces vidéos aurait été d'avoir le lien exact et les seuls qui connaissaient cette information étaient...

Phichit le fixe encore un moment avant de regarder Chris et de lever un sourcil accusateur à son intention. Chris hausse les épaules, l'air penaud. "Je voulais juste lui montrer une vidéo comme ça, mais il a insisté pour toutes les voir."

Viktor sourit largement, pas le moins du monde honteux devant cet aveu. Huh. Phichit réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair devant ce que ça implique.

"Dites," commence lentement Phichit, "Vous avez quelque chose de prévu après le banquet ?"

Chris et Viktor s'échangent un coup d'œil, chacun un sourire rusé aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

* * *

"Je te rejoins où ?" demande Yuuri tout en coinçant son téléphone contre son épaule. Il boutonne maladroitement sa chemise bleu marine et grogne légèrement lorsque le dernier bouton se révèle récalcitrant.

"Dans le hall !! Dépêche-toi, Yuuri ! Et habille-toi sexy !"

"C'est Yuuri ?" questionne une voix à l'autre bout du fil. Yuuri entend Phichit dire chut puis il raccroche sans même dire au revoir.

Yuuri, perplexe, fronce les sourcils et fixe l'écran de son portable. Il ouvre la messagerie.

**Yuuri**

_C'était qui ??_

**Phichit**

_euh_

_chris..._

**Yuuri**

_Oh chris vient aussi ?? C'est cool (＾▽＾)_

Il se regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois et fronce les sourcils, avant de réajuster sa chemise et de passer la main dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière par le gel. Il est plutôt pas mal comme ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ressemblait à un top-model dès le départ, de toute façon. Il soupire. Quoi qu'il en soit, connaissant Chris, il ne gardera pas sa chemise très longtemps.

Yuuri descend les escaliers et pénètre dans le hall, où Phichit l'attend déjà, étrangement seul.

"Je pensais que Chris venait aussi ?" demande-t-il, confus. Phichit lui répond par un grand sourire tout à fait innocent. Un peu  _trop_  innocent d'ailleurs, selon Yuuri.

"Oh, il a dit qu'il nous rejoignait un peu plus tard. Il nous a dit de ne pas l'attendre et d'y aller direct," gazouille gaiement Phichit. Yuuri fronce les sourcils.

"D'accord, dit-il lentement, "si tu le dis."

"J'ai déjà appelé un taxi, il nous attend dehors," poursuit rapidement Phichit et il passe son bras par-dessus les épaules de Yuuri. Ce dernier laisse Phichit l'emmener dehors, se demandant ce que son ami lui cache cette fois.

"Allons-y, allons-y," le presse Phichit et Yuuri s'installe dans la voiture sans faire d'histoires. Phichit grimpe derrière lui et embrasse sa joue en gloussant, une faible odeur d'alcool imprégnant ses lèvres.

"Tu as bu combien de verres déjà ?" lui demande Yuuri, amusé. Phichit hausse les épaules. "Je sais pas, Chris et Vi-Chris n'arrêtait pas de me resservir du champagne."

"Hum," marmonne Yuuri, soupçonneux, "d'accord."

* * *

"Vous savez, vous devrez payer un supplément s'il se met à vomir dans mon bar," prévient-il à l'adresse du jeune homme à la peau mate, occupé à soutenir un autre jeune homme à moitié affalé sur lui, qui babille joyeusement des choses inintelligibles. Celui à la peau mate plisse les yeux et penche la tête dans sa direction. Akihiko ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à répéter ce qu'il vient dire. L'étranger n'a sûrement pas dû bien l'entendre à cause de la musique bruyante de la boîte de nuit.

"Je ne parle pas très bien japonais, gomen-nasai," s'excuse le jeune homme tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Il se rapproche du bar.

"Vous allez devoir payer s'il vomit ici," répète très fort Akihiko, en anglais cette fois.

"Ahhhh," l'autre, ayant finalement compris. Il acquiesce et grimace. "Je vais en faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas," promet-il. Akihiko l'entend à peine à cause de la musique.

"Phichit !" appelle une voix et Akihiko et le jeune homme tournent la tête en même temps pour regarder les personnes qui s'avancent dans leur direction. L'un des deux hommes est grand, blond aux yeux verts, l'autre a les cheveux argentés. Tous les deux marchent d'un air assuré, finement musclés sous leurs vêtements coûteux.

Le jeune homme à moitié écroulé sur celui à la peau mate relève la tête à leur arrivée, une moue dessinée sur ses lèvres. Akihiko fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il aurait juré avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part... mais où ?

"Chrissssuu," gémit-il bruyamment avec un accent japonais à couper au couteau. Il titube, s'éloigne de, Phichit, c'était ça ? et se jette sur l'homme blond, entourant sa taille de ses bras. "Et moiiii ?"

L'étranger répond à l'homme par un sourire séducteur, tapote tendrement les cheveux noirs du jeune homme alcoolisé. Il dit quelque chose, le saluant sans doute, avant de le soutenir d'un bras et de le présenter à son ami aux cheveux argentés.

Le Japonais plisse légèrement le nez, concentré, afin d'ouvrir de grands yeux illuminés par la joie, brillants d'admiration. Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Chris et chancelle jusqu'à l'autre étranger, enlace sa nuque. Il pose son front contre le torse de l'homme, puis fait rouler ses hanches de manière scandaleuse tout en se frottant contre lui sans aucune honte. Akihiko grimace devant cette flagrante manifestation publique d'affection. Il n'arrive pas à s'habituer aux corps qui se collent sans vergogne dans les boîtes de nuit, alors même que ça fait pas mal de temps maintenant qu'il travaille dans le milieu.

"Yuuri !" s'écrie Phichit et il rie gaiement, manifestement bien bourré lui aussi. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et Akihiko jette un coup d'œil curieux à l'écran. Il est apparemment en train de prendre des photos de son ami et de l'étranger.

Yuuri se met sur la pointe des pieds et presse son front contre celui de l'autre, dit quelque chose qu'Akihiko n'arrive pas à entendre à cause de la musique. L'étranger acquiesce avec enthousiaste en tout cas, les joues rosies, ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant grands ouverts.

Ne perdant pas un instant, Yuuri s'éloigne de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour prendre la main de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et de l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Chris se glisse à côté de Phichit en riant, épaule contre épaule, et les deux arborent le même sourire satisfait. Akihiko jette un dernier regard au couple enlacé sur la piste de danse, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux étrangers qui lui demandent à boire.

* * *

**Instagram**

[photo : Phichit et Yuuri à la gare, souriant face à la caméra]

_23 novembre 2015_

v-nikiforov, christophe-gc et 2054 autres personnes aiment

 **phichit+chu** Super soirée avec mon meilleur ami ici présent (smiley clin d'œil) Malheureusement, mon Yuuri chéri a décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui et de rester au Japon. Rentre bien chez toi, BFF ! Tu vas beaucoup me manquer <3 J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir ! A très bientôt !

 **> v-nikiforov**  ???

 **> christophe-gc**  ^^^ ???

 **> phichit+chu**  @ **v-nikiforov**  @ **christophe-gc**  aww ouais, il a dit qu'il avait le mal du pays. ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui !!

 **> pikapika**  mince, je voulais voir Katsuki commenter la finale du Grand Prix :-( c'est nul

_Voir les 342 autres commentaires_

[photo : Chris et Viktor dans une boîte de nuit, en train de mordiller leurs médailles étincelantes]

_23 novembre 2015_

v-nikiforov, masumi et 8022 autres personnes aiment

 **christophe-gc**  Après le banquet, c'est maintenant que la vraie fête commence !

 **> yuri-plisetsky**  ALORS C'EST LA QUE VOUS VOUS ETES BARRÉS

 **> pollymy**  oh mon dieu vous êtes si mignons ensemble tous les deux !!

 **> v-nikiforov**   @ **yuri-plisetsky**  chut langage @ **pollymy**  je suis mignon. chris ? c'est moins sûr

 **> pollymy**  OH MON DIEU VIKTOR NIKIFOROV M'A RÉPONDU JE SUIS MORTE

 **> christophe-gc**  @ **v-nikiforov**  @ **pollymy** ouch

_Voir les 805 autres commentaires_

[photo : la piste de danse d'une boîte de nuit, des gens dansant en arrière-plan]

_23 novembre 2015_

christophe-gc, mila-b et 9944 autres personnes aiment

 **v-nikiforov**  Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant

 **> christophe-gc**  *remue les sourcils de manière suggestive*

 **> v-nikiforov**  @ **christophe-gc**  la ferme

 **> essaaaa**  félicitations pour ta médaille d'or <3 tu la mérites

 **> Darla K**  j'ai hâte de voir la finale du Grand Prix !!!

_Voir les 923 autres commentaires_

* * *

"Pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé de messages ?" sanglote Viktor tandis qu'il glisse sur la glace, son téléphone à la main.

"VITYA !" rugit Yakov, "POSE CE TÉLÉPHONE IMMÉDIATEMENT ET CONCENTRE-TOI !"

"Nooooon," geint dramatiquement Viktor, une main sur le visage. "Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai le cœur brisé, Yakov !"

"Je ne te comprendrai jamais !"

Mila glousse et s'approche de Viktor.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demande-t-elle, amusée. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, curieuse. "Qui ne répond pas au Grand Viktor Nikiforov ?"

Viktor lui jette un coup d'œil méfiant, les yeux bleus plissés. Mila lève un sourcil en réponse, absolument pas impressionnée devant le regard calculateur qu'il lui lance.

Viktor finit par soupirer bruyamment, une moue boudeuse sur le visage - et franchement, c'est ridicule, il a vint-sept ans quand même. "Yuuri Katsuki. Ça fait trois jours," grogne-t-il et Mila pousse un petit cri de surprise, les mains sur le visage.

"Yuuri Katsuki, le commentateur sportif ?" s'exclame-t-elle. Viktor acquiesce d'un air tout aussi enthousiaste.

"Tu le connais ?" lui demande-t-il, excité et Mila a un sourire en coin et hausse légèrement les épaules.

"Qui ne le connait pas ?" réplique-t-elle, jouant l'impassible. Et c'est vrai, l'une des meilleures choses dans le monde du patinage artistique, c'est bien les commentaires légendaires de Katsuki au sujet de Viktor. Viktor, qui est quand même le premier concerné. Mila aurait pensé qu'il aurait entendu parler de lui bien plus tôt.

"Il est magnifique," gémit Viktor et Mila penche la tête, intriguée. Viktor s'éloigne d'elle, son téléphone toujours à la main, une expression malheureuse et mélancolique sur le visage. Il le pose d'un air maussade sur la rambarde près de Yakov, et s'avance au centre de la patinoire.

"Travaille ta pirouette combinée après ta première séquence de pas dans ton programme libre," grogne Yakov. "Elle est beaucoup trop peu soignée, Vitya, c'est une disgrâce."

De l'autre côté de la patinoire, Mila peut voir l'expression mécontente de Viktor alors qu'il exécute une pirouette allongée. Puis le téléphone de Viktor signale l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Mila a une vue plongeante de là où elle est de Viktor, en pleine vitesse, qui s'arrête brutalement, comme frappé par la foudre. La glace crisse sous ses patins tant son freinage est brusque.

Viktor, ignorant allègrement les hurlements de Yakov, se rue sur son portable.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il le prend dans ses mains et s'éloigne de Yakov.

"Il m'a répondu !" s'écrie-t-il, extatique et - wow, il réalise un quadruple flip parfait, le téléphone toujours à la main.

"Vitya, je le jure, je vais te confisquer ce foutu téléphone ! La finale du Grand Prix est dans deux semaines !" hurle Yakov. Viktor lui tire la langue comme un gamin. Mila ricane devant ce spectacle, puis secoue la tête. Elle va rejoindre Yuri qui fait une petite pause sur le côté de la patinoire.

"Aww regarde-le, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça," roucoule-t-elle. Yuri lève les yeux au ciel. "J'essaye justement de ne pas le regarder," grommelle-t-il tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Mila s'apprête à répondre, mais elle voit soudain l'expression béate de Viktor s'assombrir.

"Oh oh," marmonne-t-elle. Yuri relève la tête, interrogateur. Elle lui montre Viktor de la tête, grimace. Il suit son regard et fronce les sourcils à son tour.

Viktor fixe son portable comme s'il l'avait poignardé dans le dos, un sillon creusant son front et ses épaules habitées par une tension que Mila peut sentir de là où elle est. Viktor baisse lentement le bras qui tient le téléphone, patine gravement jusqu'à la rambarde qui entoure la patinoire. Yakov ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à lui crier dessus une fois de plus, mais Viktor secoue furieusement la tête et plaque violemment son téléphone sur le muret. C'est un miracle s'il n'est pas cassé.

Les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne fine, il s'éloigne, les lames de ses patins tranchant la glace sans pitié. Mila hausse les sourcils.

"Oh non," grogne Yuri. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Viktor qui se meurt d'amour comme un idiot ou Viktor furieux."

"Viktor furieux, définitivement."

* * *

***Mari retrouve son petit frère en pleurs.

Elle regarde frénétiquement autour d'elle. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un ?"

Yuuri lève la tête, des larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. Il tente de calmer ses sanglots suffisamment pour lui répondre non sans mal, "Je-je-Viktor." Sa respiration se fait erratique, ses pupilles sont dilatées et il serre ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Merde.

Mari se dépêche de s'approcher de lui et tend les mains.

"Je peux te toucher ?" demande-t-elle gravement et Yuuri acquiesce aussitôt. Mari prend la main droite de son petite frère et la pose sur sa poitrine. Elle place son autre main sur son épaule, pour l'aider à se concentrer.

"Respire avec moi, petit frère."

"Expire," dit-elle doucement et Yuuri tremble avant de laisser échapper un souffle pantelant. "C'est bien, maintenant inspire," murmure-t-elle. Yuuri inspire maladroitement. Il frissonne, son corps tout entier pris de tremblements, jusque dans sa main pressée contre sa poitrine.

Ils continuent le cycle, inspirer, expirer, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la respiration de Yuuri se calme et qu'il se blottisse contre elle, la tête contre son épaule.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse Yuuri, la voix pleine de larmes. Mari le reprend immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dit sur le fait de s'excuser ?" le gronde-t-elle gentiment et Yuuri rit, hoquetant légèrement.

"Qu'il fallait dire merci, pas désolé," chuchote-t-il, avec l'air de celui qui prononce ces paroles pour la énième fois. Mari approuve avec un sourire. ***

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demande Mari, un peu hésitante, après un silence. Yuuri soupire, lève les yeux vers elle. Il se mord les lèvres, détourne le regard.

"J'ai peut-être rencontré Viktor Nikiforov pour de vrai," marmonne-t-il. Mari ouvre de grands yeux. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux posters accrochés aux murs de la chambre de Yuuri. Plisse les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Je n'hésiterai pas à le réduire en morceaux si c'est le cas, tu sais," grogne Mari. Yuuri secoue aussitôt la tête de gauche à droite.

"Non, non !" couine-t-il. "Viktor était, il était..." Son petit frère ne finit pas sa phrase, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il fixe l'un des posters, son favori si Mari se souvient bien. "Gentil," poursuit-il faiblement, les joues toutes rouges. "Il était gentil," répète-t-il et détourne le regard du poster de Viktor.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?" demande-t-elle, confuse. Elle tente de cacher son sourire devant l'expression éperdue d'amour de Yuuri.

"J'ai d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à le persuader que j'étais mignon," grogne Yuuri, complètement sérieux et Mari a une quinte de toux. "Il  _m'aime_   _bien_ , et je ne - je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Je suis juste un commentateur sportif qui était un ancien patineur, un type comme on en trouve partout, et plus tôt il s'en rendra compte, mieux ce sera. Tout le monde dit que je suis juste un fan de Viktor parmi tant d'autres et - et c'est  _vrai_ , c'est tout ce que je suis, et je ne peux pas... je ne le mérite pas."

Mari aimerait demander qui ose dire des choses pareilles sur lui, ne le fait pas. Elle sait que la réponse ne ferait que lui briser le cœur. Cela fait presque cinq ans qu'elle n'a pas vu son petit frère, mais elle sait que celui qui dénigre son petit frère n'a pas changé. Le pire ennemi de Yuuri, c'est lui-même et peu importe combien Mari essaie de faire changer les choses, elle n'arrivera jamais à le vaincre, c'est à Yuuri de le faire.

"Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?" demande-t-elle à la place. Ça suffit pour faire de nouveau naître un sourire chez lui, bien que ce sourire-là soit un sourire triste, mélancolique, un sourire qui pince le cœur de Mari. Yuuri lui raconte l'interview, et Mari l'a déjà vue, elle en a ri de nombreuses fois avec ses parents, mais elle tapote quand même l'épaule de Yuuri d'un air compatissant quand il lui en parle.

Il lui raconte comment Phichit l'a traîné dans une boîte de nuit et que Viktor et Chris étaient aussi présents, à sa plus grande surprise. Il lui dit comment il a dansé avec Viktor toute la nuit, qu'il s'est ridiculisé - mais que, par un quelconque miracle, Viktor a aimé ça, Viktor lui a souri et a ri avec lui au lieu de se moquer de lui. Il lui décrit comment Viktor et Chris les ont ramenés à leur hôtel, Phichit et lui, et comment Viktor lui a déposé un chaste baiser sur la joue, a enregistré son numéro de téléphone dans le portable de Yuuri, lui a fait promettre de lui envoyer des messages.

Yuuri lui raconte comment il a préféré ne pas envoyer de messages à Viktor une fois sa gueule de bois passée, pendant trois jours, même si Chris et Phichit n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire de le faire. Et enfin, Yuuri lui raconte comment il a finalement cédé et répondu à Viktor.

Finalement, il lui montre leur conversation.

**Yuuri**

_Hé, c'est Yuuri_

**Viktor**

_Yuuri !!!! Tu as mis tellement de temps à répondre ))) j'étais si triste en train de t'attendre_

**Yuuri**

_Désolé, j'étais un peu occupé._

**Viktor**

_Ça ne fait rien ! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on puisse discuter maintenant_

**Yuuri**

_Ecoute, Viktor_

_Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses_

_Je pense que c'est mieux si on arrête de se parler_

**Viktor**

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu n'es pas celui que je pense ?_

_Tu es bien Yuuri Katsuki, non ? Commentateur sportif, étudiant en journalisme, ancien patineur professionnel, jeune homme japonais très mignon qui danse vraiment bien ?_

**Yuuri**

_Je ne suis personne et tu es toi. Ça ne va pas marcher entre toi et moi Viktor, c'est mieux qu'on stoppe avant même qu'on ne commence._

**Viktor**

_Wow. Je pensais vraiment que tu me voyais comme autre chose qu'une Légende Vivante mais j'imagine que je me suis trompé._

* * *

**FSUniverse**

**Forums >>**  **Kiss**   **and**   **Cry**  >>  **Finale du Grand Prix 2015**

**Finale du Grand Prix 2015 Individuel Hommes Programme Libre**

Mimamima

est-ce que c'est moi ou le programme libre de Viktor semble différent

(sweetlovely, Darla S, Yaas et 12 autres personnes aiment)

sweetlovely

"Posté par  **Mimamima**

est-ce que c'est moi ou le programme libre de Viktor semble différent"

pareil !!! j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'il paraît plus triste ou amoureux ou autre chose mais regardez tous ces gros plans sur son visage ?? il est toujours aussi beau mais ? je sais pas comment décrire son expression en fait

Swaggeronme

J'ai l'impression d'empiéter sur sa vie intime en vrai en regardant ce programme. Viktor est-ce que ça va

LOLLY

Haha attendez est-ce que quelqu'un a le lien pour regarder les commentaires japonais en direct ? j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Katsuki a à dire sur le patinage de Viktor aujourd'hui

Yamaru

"Posté par  **LOLLY**

Haha attendez est-ce que quelqu'un a le lien pour regarder les commentaires japonais en direct ? j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Katsuki a à dire sur le patinage de Viktor aujourd'hui"

Katsuki ne commente pas la finale d'après ce que j'ai compris, Phichit a posté une photo d'au-revoir sur son Instagram y'a pas longtemps

Francis M

Je ne sais pas pour vous les gens, mais j'ai un peu (beaucoup) pleuré pendant la performance de Viktor

(Yamuru, Swaggeronme, sweetlovely et 7 autres personnes aiment)

machupichu

"Posté par  **Francis M**

Je ne sais pas pour vous les gens, mais j'ai un peu (beaucoup) pleuré pendant la performance de Viktor"

t'es pas le seul, loin de là

_Page 5 sur 12_

* * *

"L'année prochaine, je vise la médaille d'or," proclame JJ d'un air assuré à la presse. Sa petite amie lui sourit et il lui sourit joyeusement en retour. "It's JJ style !" s'exclame-t-il ensuite en riant bruyamment, formant avec ses doigts le signe JJ qui le représente si bien devant les caméras. Les journalistes l'inondent de flashs et le sourire de JJ ne quitte jamais son visage.

"Viktor et Chris sont là," dit quelqu'un et aussitôt les reporters tournent la tête vers Viktor et Chris qui viennent de pénétrer dans la salle, les médailles d'or et d'argent pendant à leurs cous respectifs.

Les journalistes se ruent immédiatement sur eux, abandonnant JJ, laissé seul avec sa petite amie.

Cela lui fait froncer légèrement les sourcils et Isabella l'enlace aussitôt.

"Je suis si fière de toi," lui dit-elle et le froncement de sourcils s'estompe pour laisser place à un sourire resplendissant. "Merci," répond-il sincèrement. Elle lui sourit en retour.

JJ n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est ami avec Viktor ou Chris, mais it's JJ style de prêter attention à ses rivaux. Il remarque immédiatement l'air tendu de Viktor, la frustration qui semble lui coller à la peau.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une autre photo des médaillés du jour, s'il vous plaît ?" demande gentiment un photographe à Viktor et Chris, une fois qu'ils se sont suffisamment approchés. Les deux hommes lèvent la tête vers JJ et haussent les épaules, avant de faire signe à JJ de les rejoindre. Ce dernier serre tendrement la main d'Isabella dans la sienne avant de la lâcher doucement et de se mettre à côté de Viktor. Il ne manque pas la manière qu'a Viktor d'étrécir les yeux devant leurs doigts une minute plus tôt enlacés.

Le photographe les prend en photo et JJ sourit largement, gonflant fièrement le torse. Il mérite d'être là. Il a dix-huit ans et est pris en photo aux côtés des patineurs les plus grands, pas en tant que fan, non, comme rival et médaillé de bronze.

"Merci," les remercie le photographe avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner pour aller photographier leurs homologues féminins.

"Hé," l'interpelle brutalement Viktor alors que JJ s'apprête à rejoindre Isabella. JJ se retourne et déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il se retrouve confronté au regard particulièrement intense que lui lance Viktor.

"John Jack, c'est ça ?" poursuit Viktor. JJ grimace. Chris lève les yeux au ciel et frappe l'avant-bras de Viktor d'un air exaspéré.

"Juste JJ," marmonne JJ, mal-à-l'aise. Viktor hoche la tête, condescendant.

"Ta petite amie, elle était fan de toi au début, non ?" demande-t-il et JJ se raidit, plisse les yeux. Isabella est  _sa_  fiancée.

"Oui," répond-il, un peu méfiant. "Elle était présidente de mon fan-club, les JJ girls, pourquoi ?"

"Comment c'est, de sortir avec un de tes fans ? Comment tu gères ça ?" s'enquiert Viktor brusquement. JJ hausse les sourcils de surprise.

"En étant fan d'eux aussi," dit-il simplement et il jette un coup d'œil à Isabella. Elle lui sourit gentiment et toute tension quitte les épaules de JJ. Viktor l'a peut-être battu et a raflé la médaille d'or, mais il n'est en aucun cas une menace pour gagner le cœur d'Isabella.

* * *

**Yuuri**

_Ton patinage était exceptionnel_

_Félicitations, Viktor_

**Viktor**

_Tu as regardé la finale ?_

**Yuuri**

_Bien sûr. Je ne manquerai jamais un seul de tes programmes._

**Viktor**

_Merci. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi._

* * *

**Viktor**

_Tu sais, tes commentaires sont vraiment très bien. Des connaissances techniques pointues et une pointe d'impertinence bienvenue pour relever le tout, un parfait dosage je trouve_

**Yuuri**

_Oh, euh merci haha pourquoi tu me dis ça soudainement ?_

**Viktor**

_Je suis en train de re-regarder mes compétitions et je voulais voir les programmes que tu avais commentés_

_Je n'avais même pas noté que la pirouette allongée d'Altin manquait un peu de rigueur avant que tu ne fasses une remarque dessus_

**Yuuri**

_Hé bien, c'est mon job de remarquer ce genre de choses :P_

**Viktor**

_Et tu le fais vraiment très bien_

* * *

**Viktor**

_Mon programme favori de toi est celui de Totoro, je pense. Tellement doux et mignon._

**Yuuri**

_Qui t'a montré ça ?? Phichit ??_

**Viktor**

_Non. Chris en fait._

**Yuuri**

_oh mon dieu je vais le tuer_

**Viktor**

_s'il te plaît, non, comment je vais récupérer les liens de tes programmes sinon :-(_

* * *

**Yuuri**

_Viktor... Pourquoi tu continues à m'écrire ?_

**Viktor**

_Yuuri._

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi._

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi mais je respecte ça et je te respecte, toi_

_Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit plus que des amis, ce n'est pas grave_

_Mais j'aimerais au moins qu'on soit amis, si cela te va ?_

**Yuuri**

_Oh_

_Oui d'accord, je veux être ami avec toi_

* * *

**Viktor**

_Est-ce que tu vas reprendre ton activité de commentateur sportif ou de journaliste ou de quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?_

**Yuuri**

_Bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir étudié pendant toutes ces années pour rien_

_Je fais juste une petite pause en ce moment_

**Viktor**

_Cool._

_Ton sarcasme m'avait manqué au fait :P <3_

**Yuuri**

_< 3_

**Viktor**

_Yuuri !!!!_

* * *

**Viktor**

_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien tes séquences de pas étaient incroyables ?_

**Yuuri**

_C'est la seule chose que je peux encore faire en fait_

_Mon genou ne peut pas supporter quelque chose de plus difficile qu'un double_

_Je suis content de pouvoir au moins faire quelques pirouettes et enchaîner quelques pas haha_

**Viktor**

_J'aimerais tellement un jour patiner avec toi, Yuuri !_

**Yuuri**

_Peut-être un jour._

* * *

**Viktor**

_Regarde-moi, Yuuri._

_Je patine pour toi ce soir._

**Yuuri**

_Mon regard est constamment rivé sur toi._

* * *

**Tumblr**

_[GIFs - 4 images + sous-titres]_

Journaliste : Pouvez-vous nous dire quelles étaient vos pensées durant votre programme libre ?

Viktor (sourit et fait un clin d'œil à la caméra) : Je pensais à quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi.

Journaliste : Oh ? Une nouvelle petite amie ?

Viktor (en riant) :  _J'aimerais beaucoup_  qu'il soit mon petit ami.

Journaliste : Oh. Hum.

viktor-daily

Championnats du monde 2017, Post-Interview

> nikiforov-skates

EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ VU ÇA LES GENS ??? OH MON DIEU OKAY DONC

1) d'abord, nan mais n'importe quoi cette journaliste, elle a craqué ou quoi ?? petite amie ?? sérieusement ?? Viktor Nikiforov est tellement gay, c'est évident

2) lol comment Viktor lui rabat son caquet c'est trop, en mode yeux de biche #sauvage va te faire foutre avec tes idées hétéronormatives à la noix

3) PEU IMPORTE QUI TU ES, POURQUOI BORDEL EST-CE QUE TU REFUSES DE SORTIR AVEC VIKTOR ? hé, s'il ne veut pas de Viktor, je me porte volontaire comme TRIBUT

>> phichuchu

omg attendez on sait que le programme libre de Viktor parle de manque et de désir et les commentateurs n'arrêtent pas de dire que sa manière de patiner est différente depuis la finale du Grand Prix... putain de merde, en vrai peut-être qu'il patine vraiment pour son amant mystère et qu'il lui demande de rester près de lui

>>> jjgirl123

Yuuri Katsuki sera le premier à sauter sur l'occasion si l'Amant Mystère de Viktor ne veut pas de lui lol

>>>> giagiagia

Retournement de situation du siècle : C'est Yuuri Katsuki qui est l'Amant Mystère de Viktor

**Yuuri Katsuki Commente le Programme Libre de Viktor Nikiforov aux Championnats du Monde Tout en Etant Bourré**

_[vidéo]_

figure-skatinglove

TOUT LE MONDE REGARDEZ ÇA JE SUIS MORTE !!!!!!

> crimson-dreams

JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT SUR LE COMMENTAIRE OU IL DISAIT QU'IL POURRAIT TOMBER ENCEINT, C'EST ÇA LA MEILLEURE CITATION DE KATSUKI

RIEN NE PEUT ETRE MIEUX QUE CE QUE JE VIENS DE VOIR

>> dancing-sea

omg j'étais tellement embarrassée pour lui, le malaise !!!!

>>> vityababy

si personne n'envoie ça à Viktor, je m'en occupe, il faut qu'il voit ça !

>>>> actually-dead

ATTENDEZ JE COMPRENDS PAS LE JAPONAIS EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT TRADUIRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT

**Commentaire de Katsuki Bourré : Retranscription Approximative**

( _Pour tous ceux qui ne parlent pas japonais, voici pour vous_ )

[00:04] oh mon diiiieeeeuuuu il est siiiii beau, regarde ça !! Regarde !

[00:12] J'aimerais tellement être là-bas pour voir ça en vrai, tu sais

[00: 20] Mais vraiment ! Il est tellement plus mignon en vrai - oh attends, attends, chut ÇA VA COMMENCER

[00:25] Yuukoooo, pourquoi il a l'air siiii triiiiste ?

[00:34] S'il, s'il veut de moi après tout ça, je le rendrais heureux, je le juure

[00:51] Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je l'avais rencontré ?? Il est si gentil ! On a été en boîte de nuit ensemble

[01:05] Un saut in-incroyable ! Un salchow ! J'arrive pas à dire si c'est un triple ou un quadruple, Yuuuuuuuko c'était quoi ?

[01:17] Je ne sais pas quel saut c'était, mais c'était parfaiiiit !!!

[01:28] ( _incompréhensible là par contre, désolée, un truc comme quoi il échange des messages avec quelqu'un ?? Viktor lui envoie des messages ? pas sûre_ )

[01: 40] putain ce quadruple flip, mon dieu, pourquoi les autres patineurs s'obstinent à faire des quadruples flips, personne ne peut rivaliser avec Viktor sur les quadruples flips

[02:01] J'NE PLEURE PAS J'SUIS JUSTE SUPER TRISTE, OKAY ? ( _incompréhensible pendant plusieurs minutes après ça_ )

[02:14] VIKTOR NIKIFOROV NE MÉRITE PAS D'ÊTRE TRISTE, C'EST MA FAUTE

[02:34] une combinaison de sauts ! Un triple saut combiné ? axel-boucle-boucle piquée je crois je ne sais pas

[02:42] c'est-c'est mon moment favori, ça me prend toujours aux tripes

[02:59] oh mon dieu cette pirouette combinée, il tourne si vite, ses cheveux longs me manquent, c'était si beau quand il faisait des pirouettes comme ça ?? tu t'en souviens Yuuko ? quand il avait les cheveux longs ?

[03:17] même s'il a l'air si triste, je l'embrasserai toujours, je le jure, j'aimerais tellement faire disparaître sa tristesse d'un baiser s'il me laissait faire

[03:35] JE VEUX JUSTE PATINER AVEC LUI ! J'AIMERAIS TANT POUVOIR ENCORE PATINER

[03:42] ( _et là il pleure pendant un moment en fait, lol_ )

[03:53] Wow !! Il a sauté tellement haut là, c'était un lutz je crois ? C'était magnifique en tout cas

[04:03] Je ne veux pas que son programme se finisse

[04:11] rappelle-moi de lui envoyer un message après ( _et là c'est incompréhensible par contre JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE J'AI VRAIMENT ESSAYÉ_ )

[04:28] Nooooooooooooooooooon, je vais l'appeler, n'essayez pas de m'arrêter

[05:00] IL MÉRITE LA MÉDAILLE D'OR

gomen-ramen

Il y avait des moments où c'était vraiment dur de comprendre ce qu'il disait, désolée ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je n'arrivais pas à bien entendre

> katkit

C'EST PAS MOI QUI PLEURE, C'EST TOI

aussi bordel de merde ça veut dire qu'apparemment Katsuki et Viktor se sont déjà rencontrés et sont allés en boîte de nuit ensemble ?? quand ça

>> wawowee

en vrai j'aimerais bien qu'ils se mettent ensemble maintenant ?? et si quelqu'un avait encore des doutes sur le fait que Katsuki était SUPER GAY pour Viktor je pense que là on en a enfin la preuve

* * *

**Instagram**

[photo : Viktor souriant avec Makkachin, un château en arrière-plan]

_5 avril 2015_

christophe-gc, mila-b et 9944 autres personnes aiment

 **v-nikiforov**  Ninja ! #hasetsu

* * *

"Viktor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Makkachin dresse l'oreille. Il n'a jamais vu cet humain de sa vie, mais  _cette voix_. Makkachin peut reconnaître cette voix n'importe où, il l'a entendu encore et encore, jusque tard dans la nuit, cette voix qui s'échappait de la petite boîte. Cette voix qui parle toujours de son maître et qui fait toujours sourire son maître, donc ça veut forcément dire que son maître aime le propriétaire de cette voix.

"Yuuri, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne décide pas pour moi ce que je mérite ou non, parce que, merde à la fin, je sais que tu ne le penses pas, mais si quelqu'un ne mérite pas l'autre ici, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas," est en train de chuchoter son maître. Makkachin penche la tête d'un air curieux et gémit sourdement, parce que la voix de son maître est triste. Il faut que le maître soit content !

"Ne dis pas ça," réplique l'autre humain, et ses battements de son cœur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat suffisamment fort pour que Makkachin l'entende.

"Tu as dit... tu as dit que si je voulais encore de toi après tout ça, tu me rendrais heureux. Yuuri, tu me rends  _déjà_  heureux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie que quand je suis avec toi. Tu me fais ressentir des choses. Tu as illuminé ma vie et tu me fais me sentir si vivant," murmure son maître et l'autre humain doux et chaud reste silencieux.

"Tu as dit que si je te laissais faire, tu ferais disparaître ma tristesse d'un baiser," poursuit son maître et il rit doucement. "Mon Dieu, Yuuri, je te laisserai faire évidemment. Je te laisserai faire plus que ça. Je te laisserai me faire  _tout et n'importe quoi_."

"Je... Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?"

Makkachin en a assez. Son maître et l'humain dont son maître est amoureux ont l'air bien trop triste et ils ne devraient pas être tristes alors qu'ils sont ensemble ! Ils devraient se rendre heureux mutuellement !

Il fonce dans les tibias de son maître et cogne l'arrière de ses jambes de sa truffe. Sous cette poussée inattendue, son maître trébuche dans un grognement. Il tombe dans les bras de l'humain doux et chaux et celui-ci pousse un petit cri de surprise tout en basculant en arrière.

Ils finissent tous les deux étendus par terre. Makkachin s'approche d'eux et leur lèche vigoureusement le visage pour se faire pardonner. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre avant d'éclater joyeusement de rire, puis font plein de caresses à Makkachin.

"Viktor..." commence l'humain à voix basse et son maître se tend.

"Je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je... je promets de te rendre heureux, je te le jure et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour te prouver que je te mérite."

Son humain expire longuement, comme soulagé, avant de sourire à l'homme dans ses bras.

"C'est déjà fait et... ça aussi, c'est déjà fait. Tu ferais mieux d'avoir d'autres trucs de prévu pour notre relation si tu n'as que ces deux seuls critères en réserve."

* * *

 **Viktor Nikiforov News** @viktor-news

Salut les gens ! La retransmission en live de la compétition de Viktor a commencé sur la page Facebook officielle de l'Union Internationale de Patinage Artistique <3 Encourageons Vitya aujourd'hui à la Coupe de Chine ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir ses nouveaux programmes (yeux plein de cœurs)

 **Skate 101**  @skate101

omg Nikiforov est tellement beau dans son costume du programme court ? Si sexy *s'évente*

 **Lamallae**  @Llamalce

Viktor est sur la glace en ce moment même !! La musique qu'il a choisie est super sensuelle, voire carrément sexuelle lol

 **Flora B**  @florab

EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE VOIT CE QUE JE VOIS

 **Yellow Yellow**  @yoyohaha

MES OVAIRES SONT EN TRAIN D'EXPLOSER, MA PEAU EST SANS IMPERFECTION, LA VIE EST BELLE !!!! CAR VIKTOR NIKIFOROV EST #EROS PERSONNIFIÉ

 **Giacometti Love**  @giagiagia

Opinion Impopulaire : Chris reste plus sexy que Viktor. #désoléemaisenfaitnon #Eros

 **Misha C**  @mishaworld

ok à chaque fois que je pense que Viktor n'arrivera pas à me surprendre, il y arrive quand même. On Love : Eros est le truc le plus chaud que j'ai jamais vu dans le monde du patinage artistique. #Eros #GPCoupedeChine

 **Allie G**  @actuallyallie

nan mais sérieux, ce sourire en coin au début ??? j'ai hurlé

 **Viktor Nikiforov News** @viktor-news

journaliste : quelle est la source d'inspiration de votre programme court ?

Viktor : Eros lui-même

 **VityaFan**  @vitya143

en réponse à **@viktor-news**

QUI EST L'AMANT MYSTÈRE DE VIKTOR ?

 **Chris G FC**  @gia-fc

en réponse à **@viktor-news**

Les gens, sérieux. #Eros lui-même ne peut qu'être Christophe franchement.

 **Nikifan**  @nikifan

OK CEUX QUI SONT INTÉRESSÉS, REJOIGNEZ LE FIL DE DISCUSSION ET PARTAGEZ VOS THÉORIES SUR QUI EST L'AMANT MYSTÈRE DE VIKTOR

( _cliquez ici pour voir 12 autres tweets_ )

 **Figure Skating Gossip**  @fsgossip

Votez pour la personne que vous pensez être Eros !

Tendances : Monde

#Eros

#GPCoupedeChine

* * *

"Félicitations pour avoir remporté la médaille d'or," le complimente Yuuri Katsuki, les yeux brillants. "C'était un programme magnifique, comme d'habitude."

"Merci," répond Viktor, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Yuuri.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire partager aux spectateurs ?" demande Yuuri d'un air amusé. Viktor fredonne pensivement.

"Oui, j'aimerais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé jusqu'ici. Mon entraîneur, les personnes que je connais à la patinoire, mes amis," Viktor s'interrompt un instant et lance un regard espiègle à Yuuri tout en battant des cils, "Mon petit ami."

Yuuri se pétrifie et bégaye légèrement, avant de se forcer à se reprendre. Il secoue la tête. "Wow, euh, c'est, je suis sûr qu'il est très fier de vous, votre perfor-"

Viktor se penche vers lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant sur la bouche. Yuuri, sous le choc, ouvre de grands yeux, puis les ferme doucement. Il est trop surpris pour participer activement au baiser, et laisse Viktor l'embrasser chastement une fois, deux fois, avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne en lui souriant tendrement.

"Je te vois plus tard, Yurochka," chuchote Viktor d'un air séducteur, juste assez fort pour que le micro le capte. Il caresse la joue de Yuuri encore un moment, puis se redresse et regarde la caméra droit dans les yeux, un sourire en forme de cœur aux lèvres. Et fait un clin d'œil.

"Je, oui, d'accord Vitya," bredouille Yuuri. Viktor lui sourit amoureusement une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

"Euh, c'est à vous, Hiro-san," couine Yuuri. L'angle de vue de la caméra change soudainement.

"Hé bien," déclare Hiro, "C'était pour le moins inattendu. Merci pour cette interview, Katsuki-san."

* * *

**Youtube**

**Viktor Nikiforov embrasse un journaliste sur la bouche**

[ _vidéo_ ]

Postée par viktor101

Le journaliste en question est son petit ami, Yuuri Katsuki

_Commentaires - 834_

**Sammy W**

TOUT LE MONDE AVEC MOI

YUURI KATSUKI : L'ASCENSION - Ou comment passer du statut de fan à petit ami de son idole !

_Voir les 50 commentaires_

>  **Queen B**

Yuuri Katsuki et Isabella Yang m'ont appris à ne jamais abandonner mes rêves

>  **Luna Wolf**

j'aimerais trop que la même chose que Katsuki/Yang m'arrive avec Chris Giacometti lol

**LoveLife!!**

Je me demande si c'est le même gars dont Nikiforov parlait après les Championnats du Monde ??

_Voir les 10 commentaires_

>  **biooh4**

Ouais lol t'as pas vu la vidéo de Katsuki bourré qui commentait son programme haha c'était super marrant

>  **mamamia**

Je parie qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble quand Viktor est allé à Hasetsu

* * *

Les flashs des caméras sont partout, mais vous n'avez d'yeux que pour une seule personne.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous inspire ?"

"Toi."

**Author's Note:**

> *en français dans le texte
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Donc, je crois fermement que chris, yuuri et phichit sont tous amis, mais surtout chris et phichit, parce qu'ils sont super à l'aise l'un avec l'autre dans l'anime et qu'on les voit ensemble dans les images officielles récemment parues. eeeet, chris était à côté de Phichit quand ce dernier imaginait réaliser son rêve de spectacle sur glace, c'est un signe ! si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, je suis prête à répondre à tous vos arguments, je défendrai cette vision des choses jusqu'à la mort.
> 
> Je voulais au départ que Yuuri oublie la scène dans la boîte de nuit mais, mouais, c'est un truc qui a déjà été assez fait dans plein de fanfictions Yuri on Ice et je voulais faire quelque chose de différent mais quand même cohérent. Je me suis inspirée de cette vidéo pour la dernière scène (vidéo Youtube : Spain Football Captain Casillas kiss a reporter) et de la fic de SassySalchow pour la mention du programme Totoro de Yuuri. En vrai, cette histoire était supposée faire entre 2 000-5 000 mots, je ne pensais pas que j'allais écrire autant.
> 
> aussi, sachez les gens que j'ai écouté plein plein de commentateurs sportifs sur le patinage artistique pour réaliser cette fic ! d'ailleurs, plein de commentaires utilisés dans cette histoire sont de vrais commentaires HAHA certains mot pour mot parfois. et j'ai parcouru plein de forums sur le patinage artistique et laissez-moi vous dire une chose, les discussions sont vraiment intenses !!! GoldenSkate et FSUniverse sont des forums qui existent vraiment pour ceux que ça intéresse.
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Tumblr si vous aussi vous êtes fan de Chris et que vous voulez savoir où j'en suis dans mes prochaines fics. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à celles que j'ai déjà écrites au passage <3


End file.
